


She Is Good People, She Deserves To Have Her Life Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Broken Bones, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e05 Kama' oma' o ka 'aina huli hana (The Land Activities), Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talked about Alicia & their opinion of her, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	She Is Good People, She Deserves To Have Her Life Back:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talked about Alicia & their opinion of her, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting a couple of beers, cause he thought that he & his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams deserve it after the hard case, that they were thrown into, & finished up with no problems at all. The Seal also knew he had to apologize for buying that crappy ladder. He also got some of Danny's favorite chips, & headed out to where the blond was sitting.

 

"Here you go, Buddy, I hope this starts to make up for the stupid ladder, It is suppose to be the best", The Former Seal said sheepishly, as he sat down in the opposite chair from him, He handed the beer to Danny, which he took graciously, & thanked his friend. Danny waved his good hand dismissively, & said, "Don't worry about it, Super Seal, Accidents happened, I should've watched where I was going". Steve opened up the chips, & offered the bag to the loudmouth detective.

 

"Thanks, Man, These are the best chips around", Danny said, after he munched on a few, He relaxed for awhile, & for a change, He didn't have to worry about a thing. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Alicia, & arranging that sweetheart of a deal for her", Danny smiled, & said, "She is good people, She deserves to have her life back. Steve, If you trust her, So do I, She deserves to have her daughter back, & all of the good that came with this". 

 

"You are a good man, Danny Williams, One of the best friends, I ever had", Steve said, as he raised his beer bottle in a salute towards him, "So are you, I am so glad that we have Alicia on our side, We need all the help we can get, when we dealing with cases, like the one we just had". "Absolutely", Steve raised his bottle in a toast, "Here is to Alicia Brown, Welcoming her on the Five-O team", "Amen to that", The Blond said, as he clinked his bottle against Steve's. They spent the rest of their time, enjoying their wonderful night together.

 

The End.


End file.
